A distributed network includes multiple computer systems, e.g., one or more client computer systems, one or more server computer systems, other computer systems, that communicate with each other through a computer network. The multiple computer systems in the distributed network operate cooperatively to perform tasks. A simplified example of a distributed network includes a desktop computer system connected to a server computer system over the Internet. Multiple computer nodes (e.g., routing computer systems) can be disposed along an information pathway between the client computer system and the server computer system. The computer systems can operate cooperatively to transmit requests for resources from the client computer system to the server computer system, and resources responsive to the requests from the server computer system to the client computer system over the Internet.
Periodically, operations, e.g., upgrades, repairs, maintenance and other suitable operations, can be performed on one or more of the computer systems in the distributed network. If a node of the distributed network is taken offline, i.e., disconnected from the network, to perform such operations, downtime can result affecting the availability of the network to perform tasks such as those described in the example above.
While generally described as computer-implemented software embodied on tangible media that processes and transforms the respective data, some or all of the aspects may be computer-implemented methods or further included in respective systems or other devices for performing this described functionality. The details of these and other aspects and implementations of the present disclosure are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages of the disclosure will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.